The one with The Awkwardness
by MissChanandlerBong7808
Summary: Can this 'be' any more awkward? Please Review. I am thinking of stopping this as i am not getting as many views as i was at first and im not getting many reviews.
1. The one with The Awkward Questions

**Chandler's POV **

* * *

'I'm telling you, Joey, I don't want to get with Monica, I am with Lisa, I am happy, I think. May I try your cheese cake.'

He turned to me looking as if he was going to kill me.

'JOEY DOESN'T SHARE FOOD' he screamed ,'any way once again you are talking as if you are gay or just very, very posh, are you sure you are happy with Lisa, you don't sound very happy. Do you feel ok with her, do you get that sensation, you know, when your 'with' her.'

I looked at Joey in utter disgrace, why did he say that I thought.

'Why did you just say that, I've been with Lisa a month, were not ready for stuff like that.' I replied with complete fear on my face.

'sorry but I was only asking, its okay for close friends to ask stuff like that, isn't it?' he asked this hoping I wasn't going to get mad.

'We wont be close friends if you keep asking me stuff like this, we might not even be friends. Any way do you think its suitable to be calling what you call your 'best friend' gay? And for your information I am very happy with Lisa, I love her lots. I don't think we can be friends!' I said very harshly, I stormed out of central perk, and into my apartment waiting for my love of my life to come, Lisa.


	2. The one with the BreakUp

She's now 3 hours late, I thought starting to get very worried, what if he was right. Maybe the person who called me gay was right. JOEY. Maybe JOEY was right. Maybe we weren't the best couple in the world. she has stood me up so many times.

I grabbed my phone of the table, and started typing in 'hi Lisa, I'm really sorry but I don't think this is working out, I hope we can stay friends, but just friends.'

I selected the contact, Lisa Wood, and was about to press send then he rang, Joey rang. I hesitated not to answer but I realised, Joey never uses his phone so if he has rang he has rang for an important reason. I answered.

Joey-Chandler I'm sorry what happened today, we need to talk.

Chandler-its ok. I think I over reacted. Have you heard from Lisa I'm panicking like mad.

Joey-that's why I rang..

Chandler-oh my-oh my god. Is she okay.

Joey-yes she is okay, its you who might not be.

Chandler-what do you mean I wont be okay?

Joey-just let me come around to your apartment and talk to you.

Chandler-okay, just hurry.

It took Joey about 5 minutes to come over. But to me it felt like a lifetime. He arrived and just walked. I gave him one of my 'man hugs', he sat me down on the couch,

'the way you act you might want tissues,'

He whipped some straight out of his pocket and passed them to me.

'you know Lisa,'

I nodded as if that was a stupid question, he carried on,

'well my cousin Mark got married to a Lisa Bell 1 year ago. I didn't think any of it until today as she used to have blonde hair, she now has brown. She used to wear so much make up, now she wears none. I didn't recognise her. But I thought I recognised her voice, but I thought it might have been a girl I had dated in the past. she was using you for your money Chandler!'

I showed Joey the text I was going to send her and he nodded so I pressed send, I'm out of it, I thought with a smile on my face.

'what about Monica?' Joey stated.


	3. The one with the Kiss

**3 Years Later**

**Chandler is waiting in Central Perk for Joey to come back of a road trip.**

* * *

1 hour past, 2 hours past. Then a beautiful lady walked in, she had the perfect body figure but what i was really attracted to was her beautiful blue eyes. she walked over and sat down at my table, I smiled a little.

'Hi, are you Chandler Bing?' the very lovely women asked.

'Yea, why?' my reply felt very, very quick but she smiled when i replied.

'Hey I am Joey's friend, Monica. Joey is just parking the car up, sorry we are late we hit traffic' she said with the softest voice ever. maybe Joey always was right them many years, maybe i would like her.

'It's Joey' Joey yelled as he ran through the door, he stopped and noticed that me and Monica were talking, looking at me he gave a little wink.

I got up and gave him a big 'man' hug, he whispered in my ear 'you like her don't you?'

I jabbed him in the ribs then sat back in my seat.

'What cheese cake do you want?' Joey asked.

'Strawberry please' Monica said rather quietly,

'Same' i couldn't think. Joey went over to the till to order the cheese cakes and i started talking to Monica, 'maybe we should meet again'

'Yea, that would be a good idea, give me a minute' Monica got her phone out, and gave me her number.

'ill ring you' i told her.

Joey brought the cheesecakes and said we had five minutes or they he will have to go. we finished the cakes and Joey left,

'i suppose i'll have to tell my mom I'm home' Monic said sweetly she stood up and kissed me, she had the softest lips ever, 'ring me' she whispered.

WebRep

currentVote

noRating

noWeight


	4. The one with a Sad and Happy Monica

It rang and rang, she answered

Monica:hello

Chandler: Hi Mon, its Chandler. I was just wondering if you wanted to come around my place?'

Monica: Yea of course, where is it ?'

Chandler: Me and Joey have just moved into number 19 above central perk'

Monica:oh wow i live in 20 just opposite you see you in a second'

The phone hung up

'Yes' I said rather loudly, then there was knock on the door, I walked there fixing my shirt and tie.

'Hello, Chandler' a soft little voice said

'Monica' i said with a big smile on my face, i hugged her and she kissed me, i knew she was perfect for me, why didn't i think of this when Joey was nagging me.

Me an Mon sat on the couch for an hour watching the television.

'i have a confession to make' Mon said quite quietly but she sounded sad,

'What is it Mon?' i asked

'well i am actually with someone, but i don't want to be with him, he beats me. but he alway says 'if you ever leave me i will seriously kill you or the person you have left me for, i just don't want you to get hurt. But he's cheating on me, i saw him with my old best friend'

'why don't you just text him saying what you saw and you don't want to be friends'

'but i don't want to be hurt, what should i do, i love you not him'


	5. The one with the drinks

It took one text, one text to Peter and Monica was crying with relief.

'Thank you, i love you' Monica whispered, she was now officially my girlfriend. we go the wine out,'we cant tell Joey'

'What, why' i said in shock.

'He has known me since i was little, he acts like a brother, he's to protective of me after i found out about Peter'

'But he will be coming home soon!' i said rather loudly.

5 minutes later Joey walked through the door, me and Mon had, had 2 bottles of wine and she had fell asleep on my name.

'wait... are you to, together, like together together.' he looked a little shocked.

'yes' a little sound came out of Monica's mouth, she sat up and yawned.

'well thats sweet' Joey said, while putting the groceries on the counter.

I took Mon to my room where i had some beer.

'i take it im sleeping here tonight' she said while cuddling in to me.

Joey poked his head around the door 'do I smell beer?' i passed him a bottle and he came in and sat on my draws, 'aww, my two best friends in bed together, wait isn't that weird'

He drank his beer while talking to us, then but the empty bottle on the draws and went to his bed.

I woke up with the worst headache ever, there was only one bottle of beer left from the 8 pack of beer, what happened last night i dont remember drinking all of that.


	6. The one with the peeps

'Are you ok, Mon' i shouted pass the bathroom door, 'do you want me to come in?'

'Yes i am ok, and don't come in, you cant see me like this, we just drank to much.' Monica said, her voice was getting quieter and quieter, she was loosing her voice.

'Joey's going to get groceries, do you want any thing?'

'Yes, do you have peeps, im craving peeps' Monica said while walking out of the bathroom with a face as pale as my new white sheets. ' i just need to sleep'

I was cleaning up, Monica's fast asleep and Joeys out shopping, a typical day. i heard a phone and noticed Monica's phone vibrating, it was Peter! i just left it to ring, I didn't want to be rude and answer her phone, its her phone, her privacy. Then he started messaging her. finally the phone went dead. Joey got back, Mon woke up and we had peeps, i told Mon about her phone,

'he doesn't know where i live,' she told me, 'he's never been to my place because he didn't like Racheal, they had fight, she didn't trust him, and to be honest i didn't but i couldn't get away from it.'

we spent the afternoon on the couch, until there was a loud banging noise at the door,

'LET ME IN' a voice yelled loudly, 'NOW'


	7. The one with the meal

Monica woke up suddenly, she came running out the room,

'he's got a tracker on my Iphone, he knows all my passwords.' she whispered in my ear, with lots of fear.

'just stay calm, be quiet and he wont know we are in here' I told Monica.

It had been five minutes and he had gone, Monica explained how Peter had bought her, her Iphone and put an app on so if they loose it they can track it and find it. I ended up reseting her phone and she set new accounts up for every thing, she changed her number and allot of passwords.

'Do you feel ok now? You looked very ill this morning.' i asked Mon

'Yea, yea I'm fine. Do you want to go out for tea tonight?' Monica replied

'Yea of course, but do you have any spare clothes?' I asked Mon with deep thought.

'Yea, its all at mine and Rachel's apartment remember? i suppose i better go and get ready,' she stood up gave me a kiss and left 'Love you.' she said as she was leaving.

i grabbed my nicest suit, and put it on, found my bow tie and attempted to tie it, i gave up and just put it around my neck hoping Monica knew how to one. i shaved my face slapped on some after shave, tied my shoes, grabbed my wallet and went over to Monica's and Rachel's place. It was so tidy, everything had a place, all neatly put away.

'So are you the lucky man who is with Mon? I'm Rachel her room mate and bestfriend.' Rachel was a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, what Joey had always wanted.

Monica walked out of her bedroom, she looked gorgeous she was wearing the most beautiful cream long dress. She was the most beautiful girl i had ever seen.

we set of for tea and had an amazing night, we ended up coming back and sleeping at Monica's apartment as i was locked out. But Rachel wasn't there, where was she?

WebRep

currentVote

noRating

noWeight


End file.
